


Salient

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [502]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby and Balboa have arrived at Gibbs' house. What did they bring?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/15/2000 for the word [salient](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/15/salient).
> 
> salient  
> Shooting out or up; projecting.  
> Forcing itself on the attention; prominent;conspicuous; noticeable.  
> Leaping; springing; jumping.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Oops. Poor Abby.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), and [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Salient

Abby and Balboa entered to the sight of the salient kitten. “What's with the kitten?” Abby asked, gesturing towards where it had landed after it leapt out of Gibbs’ lap.

Gibbs just grunted, so Abby turned to McGee. “Your entrance startled it awake, I think.” McGee offered, a touch awkwardly.

“Oh well hopefully this will help.” Abby gestured to the bags her and Balboa were carrying.

McGee just looked confused. “What's in the bags?”

“Toys, food, etc. Everything a kitten needs to be happy.” Abby happily explained.

Tony hissed and attempted to hide between the couch and Gibbs. He may be a kitten currently, but he wasn't going to eat cat food. He was still the same person they knew as Tony DiNozzo. 

He trusted Gibbs to get it and handle Abby. Gibbs grabbed the kitten before it could succeed in hiding behind Gibbs. Settling it back in his lap, he started petting it. “Abbs, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but Tony isn’t actually a kitten, remember? He’s a human. How do you think he’ll take you trying to feed him cat food and making him use the litter box when he returns to his human form?” Gibbs prodded.

Abby gasped. “I wasn’t thinking. Oh Tony, I’m so sorry.” Abby moved closer to Tony, intending to pick him up and hug him. Tony hissed at Abby despite his body being relatively relaxed as Gibbs continued to pet him. 

Gibbs smirked slightly. “I’d suggest you return most of those back to the store you got them from, but leave them where they are for now. Tony can look through to see if there’s anything he wants later.” 

For some reason, which he wasn’t willing to examine too closely, Gibbs liked knowing that Tony wasn’t eager to let everyone touch him. He’d been concerned when Tony had chosen to move to McGee’s lap in the car, but Tony’s behavior now made it clear that Tim was only a temporary safe haven. Tony wasn’t going to just go to anyone who pet him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
